Jar of Hearts
by Fangirl140
Summary: After everything he had put me through, after everything he had taken from me, he suddenly wanted me back? What will Aqualad say? What will he do? Spaqua R


The tears in my eyes, they burned as they fell down my cheeks, my mouth opened in disbelief. I just gaped at him, not believing what I was hearing. He wanted me back. After everything he had put me through, after everything he had taken from me, he suddenly wanted me back? I didn't know what to do, what to say. Do I say yes and give him my all once more like I had done before? Or do I say no and save my heart from the pain and suffering that I knew to come later? His green eyes, how they begged for me back. His fiery red hair was a mess, and his face was stained by tears. He looked so distraught…

…he deserved it. He broke my heart. He _used _me, telling me he'd love me forever, telling me we'd always be together. I gave him my all, my heart, my _body_, and what does he do? He dumps me, throws me away like some piece of trash, and finds another, and then another, and then another, collecting his jar of hearts from anybody, and now he was asking for a second chance. Down on his knees, hands folded as if he were praying, just pleading for me to come back to him.

"Garth, baby, please," he said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like I did, but please, if you give me another chance, I promise you I'll treat you better than ever." I knew in my head these were lies, I just knew they were, but my mind couldn't convince my heart. I loved him, I _truly _loved him, and to think, he was on his knees and begging for forgiveness. It was everything I had hoped for, had dreamed of. "I love you Garth. Please…come back…"

_Don't fall for it! He doesn't love you! _My subconscious was _screaming_ at me, trying to make me listen, but my heart was fighting back, pounding away as it beat back my mind, telling it to shut up, to silence itself so I could fall into the arms of the one I loved. He brushed a hand through my black hair, the other caressing my cheek, right below my dark violet eyes that were brimmed with salted tears, and…

…I slapped his hands away. Without my knowing, I had done it, forcefully shoved him away and growled, "Don't touch me." The hurt in his eyes increased for he knew he had that coming, and before he could speak, I continued, "Who do you think you are? You can't just come back here after everything you've done to me and expect me to come running straight into your arms. I'm not stupid. Do you know how _much _you hurt me?" The guilt, I could see it forming inside of him, but I didn't stop, "Goddamn it Roy, I loved you! Ever since you left, I haven't been able to stop thinking, 'What did I do wrong?' and 'Why did he leave me?' but more importantly, 'I thought he loved me too.' Roy, seeing you walk away, it crushed me!" He tried to reach for me again, but I took a step back, "No Roy, stop…" but he didn't. I was cornered, my back against the wall, his hands on my shoulders as he forced me back.

"Garth, I'm so sorry I hurt you," he whispered, moving his hand from my shoulder back to my face, "I was an idiot for letting you go, and I don't deserve you because you're such an amazing person, but if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, please, I swear to God, I will never hurt you again." I wanted so bad to believe him. His body was pressed against mine, his warm breath on my face. It was pushing me over the edge. "Will you forgive me?" his voice cracked. Never before had I heard it do that.

_Yes? No? Yes? No? What the hell am I supposed to say?_

"Roy…" I met eyes with him, and I couldn't hold back. I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. How I missed his kisses, the way my heart would skip a beat every time he was near me. I loved him. No matter how much he had hurt me, I found it impossible to stay away. I didn't care if I was going to get hurt again. I just wanted him back.

"I love you _so much_ Garth." _Do you?_

"I love you too." And I always would.

* * *

**Well here it is! Just a short little drabble that's been stuck in my head for the last few days. Thought i'd get it written before i die this week because of exams. Not many writers are posting spaqua stories right now, so here's a little something for those who are so desperately waiting for something new! :P This story is based off the song Jar Of Hearts by Christina Perri. Of course, unlike the song, Aqualad(Garth) gives Speedy(Roy) a second chance. I know, probably could've written a better fic, but i wanted to get this done! Hope you readers out there enjoy it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! You know what to do...REVIEW! :) **

**Thank you! (bows)**


End file.
